Survivor: Madagascar
LoganWorm's Survivor: Madagascar is the second season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on April 24th, 2013. They were evaluated until June 15th, 2013 and the cast was chosen. The cast was announced on June 22nd, 2013 and the game premiered the next day on June 23rd, 2013. It was set in the Anjanaharibe-Sud Reserve in Madagascar. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight. These tribes were named Sambava and Andapa, two cities in the Sava region of Madagascar. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ??? castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe ???. Castaway After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ?-? vote. Summary Sixteen castaways entered the game of a lifetime. Heading into the lands of Madagascar they were headed to a desolate area with barely any water and lots of wildlife. For the next thirty nine days they would have to survive the wilderness and each other. The game began with a classic Pass-the-torch challenge. Sambava began with a lead, but Andapa quickly passed them. At the end both tribes were neck-in-neck, but Oobitha failed to pass the torch to Tyler to finish the challenge, costing Samabava the challenge. At tribal council the tribe decided to make a non-unified decision to vote out Oobitha was some votes for Boo, Brendan, and Ronnie surfacing. On Day 3, Oobitha became the first person voted out of the game. With fifteen left, Sambava was down a member, but their hopes weren't up to win a challenge yet. Some on the tribe viewed the tribal council as a positive, so they could make the tribe stronger. Tribe life at Andapa was looking good with an astounding shelter built and a lot of people putting work into the camp. Food was about even on both tribes. Heading into the immunity challenge, the castaways had to strategize to push a rock to a finish line. While it seemed like Andapa's strategy was in order, Sambava gained a quick lead and then won immunity. At tribal council the tribe spoke with unity saying that it was an obvious decision. The vote also proved this when it came out unanimously. On Day 6, Sally was voted out of the game. Fourteen were left and Sambava and Andapa were now even with seven members each. The questions in each tribe's mind was, "which tribe is more strong?". Andapa had had a totally unified vote where Sambava didn't, but challenge strength appeared to become even. Life at camp was slowly getting worse in one sense because there were less food, but better since less people were there to eat the food. Going to the immunity challenge it seemed like both tribes had strategies to win the challenge, but no leader emerged from Sambava and they didn't work together as a cohesive group to win the challenge, so this lead Andapa to win immunity. At tribal council people like Brendan said it was an obvious choice and others said it was time to get rid of threats. The votes were skewed once again, even worse than the last tribal council they encountered, with five people receiving at least one vote. On Day 9, Joshie was voted out of the tribe with only three votes cast against him. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Sambava and Andapa. After ??? castaways were voted out, the ??? left merged into one tribe, ???. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three additional votes were cast against Brendan during a tie-breaker vote. Tyler received one additional vote during a tie-breaker vote. He received an additional zero votes on a different tie-breaker vote. The Game 'Episode 1: '"This is Strictly Personal" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch ''- Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. 'Episode 1' 'Episode 2: "I'm Voting YOU Out" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. 'Episode 2 ' 'Episode 3: '"Should Be Unanimous" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. 'Episode 3 ' 'Episode 4: '"Have Fun in Life" *Immunity Challenge: Ancient Legend ''- Both tribes would receive bits about an ancient story from Madagascar. At the end of the story, they got a few minutes to discuss it. Then, a question was asked about the story and the tribe that got it right first won immunity. 'Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Boggles the Mind" *Immunity Challenge: Tug of War ''- Both tribes had to tug on their rope to get the other tribe to let go of the rope. The tribe that had no members left on their rope lost and the tribe that remained grip on their rope would win immunity. 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6: '"..." *Immunity Challenge: TBA Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. References ''None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Immunity Idol.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol